1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hunting and wildlife accessories and, more particularly, to deer attracting aids.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is well known that hunting and observing deer are popular activities. It is also known that to see deer, stalking techniques in which the hunter or observer tries to approach the deer is extremely difficult since deer have keen senses for detecting predators.
It is therefore often desirable to try luring deer or attracting them to a predetermined location for hunting or observing. Naturally attracting deer by providing, for example, a food plot near a hunting blind or observation blind is one common technique. However, food plots are typically large and a hunter or observer may not be able to readily see deer in certain portions of plots that are furthest from a blind.
Attempts have been made to attract deer to more specific locations than to general locations like food plots in order to increase the likelihood that the hunter or observer will have a clear line of sight to the deer at such specific location. These attempts include providing bait, minerals, and artificial scents to attract the deer to specific locations. These techniques can be expensive, time consuming, and may not be permitted in certain hunting or observing jurisdictions.